The present invention relates to a device for restoring light permeability of headlight lenses of motor vehicles.
It is known that after a certain use of motor vehicles the light permeability of headlight lenses is substantially reduced due to their dirtying and wear. In an attempt to restore the light permeability of the headlight lenses users clean them with water or chemical solutions, using various carriers. It is believed that it would be advisable to provide an improved device for restoring light permeability of motor vehicle headlight lenses.